


It's More Than Just A Hookup

by BlamScilesShipper



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7190216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlamScilesShipper/pseuds/BlamScilesShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first ever HP fic. Draco and Harry hookup in an unused classroom, but it's more than that for Draco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: The characters of Harry Potter do not belong to me. This is my first HP fic ever, actually, not just my first Drarry fic. It’s set during OOTP, and I hope that ya’ll like. It is just smut, fyi. Draco and Harry hook up in an unused classroom, but it’s more than that for Draco.** _

It’s More Than Just A Hookup   
By Julia 

 

Draco stood in the hallway, as a prefect, he had the ability to patrol the halls. He didn’t know what was up with Potter, but something was. He ran a hand through his wavy blonde hair and did his best to stay out of sight. He was following Potter, trying to see where he was going. Umbridge was a good addition to the school, even if he knew that Potter didn’t agree. That’s why he was sure that there was something going on, Harry was acting very cagey. 

He followed him down a hallway, hoping that no one would stop him and want to talk. Especially Crabbe and Goyle, who lately hadn’t been a bit of help. Draco wondered if this was considered nutter behavior or not, it’s not as if he had evidence that Potter was up to something. It was just something he had been thinking about. 

That was when Potter called out to him. “Oi, Malfoy, you can stop following me. I’m not going to lead you to anything.” This was frustrating. 

“Oi, Potter, who says that I’m following you?” Draco shot back, the jig was up. He stepped out of the shadows. Why was it that Harry’s lips looked so kissable when he was sneering at the other boy? Draco did his best not to growl approval at seeing them. Harry was indeed glaring at him, and it was still impossibly hot. Draco forgot the retort he had been planning to say because he was lost in Potter’s green eyes, too. 

Harry folded his arms, looking at Malfoy. Honestly, did Malfoy think he was clever? Because right now he wasn’t being clever at all. Harry kept his green eyes on Draco’s gray ones. “I don’t know why you’re trying to act as if you aren’t, but I know that you’re following me, Malfoy. I know because I’ve followed you before.” This was said without a bit of hesitation, and it was true, he HAD followed the other boy before. 

Why were those gray eyes gorgeous? Why was Harry suddenly imagining kissing those plump lips too? That was nuts. Harry didn’t want to be a nutter. He had been dreaming lately about kissing Draco too, and he had no one to talk to about it. It’s not as if he could really do it, either. He was sure that Malfoy wouldn’t want to kiss him even if he wanted to go through with it. 

Licking his lips, Draco looked back at the other boy. He licked them again, out of nervousness. Harry was gorgeous. There was a reason that people worshipped him, and it wasn’t just because he had stopped the Dark Lord. He was also handsome. Draco didn’t think that he could live with himself if he kept wanting to kiss Harry and thinking about doing more to him. More with him. 

“I said I wasn’t following you, Potter.” Draco repeated, would they ever like each other enough to use first names? Draco was sure that he was dreaming a pipe dream, there was no way that Potter felt the same. Right? He had to be fooling himself. There was just no way that he could stop thinking about him in that way, Draco had been dreaming about pressing Harry up against the Dungeon’s stone wall and kissing him senseless, and pressing his body as hard as he could against the other boy’s. It was all he was thinking about right now, as a matter of fact. All the other thoughts he’d had went straight out the window. He just wanted to be kissing Harry, palming him through their robes. 

Harry stepped closer. “Are you sure about that?” He asked, his breath hot on Draco’s neck. Why was he doing this? What was he hoping to accomplish? It’s not as if Draco was going to do anything with Harry so close. Harry kissed him then, though, unable to help himself. Those lips were as soft as he had thought they would be, and Draco was actually kissing back. 

Grabbing Harry, he tugged him towards an unused classroom, and closed the door behind them. He pressed Harry up against the wall, kissing him more. Harry shivered all over, and so did Draco. They continued to kiss though, and Harry’s hands moved up into Draco’s hair, one of Draco’s hands moved to Harry’s jaw, and the other pushing aside Harry’s robes and cupped Harry’s length through his pants. This caused a groan to come from Harry, against Draco’s lips. 

Harry pressed closer, as his tongue slipped into Draco’s mouth. They both groaned as soon as their tongues met, and they pulled back enough to take off robes, tossing them to the floor, and then untying their ties, and taking off their shirts. Draco only unbuttoned his halfway, and then pulled it over his head, dropping it on the floor. Then they met again, bare chest pressing against bare chest. Draco shivered as their bare flesh touched, they were both muscular without being too, and Harry had a T of chest hair disappearing into his waistline. Harry’s hand moved down Draco’s body, running over the smooth skin of his shaved abs, causing Draco to shiver again, his body pressed tightly to Harry’s. 

Draco unbuttoned Harry’s pants, pushing them and his underwear down at the same time, He got down on his knees, and took Harry’s hardening cock in his mouth. He was going on instinct. And what little he knew about sex. Harry shivered and writhed, his cock growing harder in Draco’s mouth. He cupped and tickled Harry’s balls as his mouth moved up and down the shaft. 

That felt way too good. Harry definitely felt like he was going to come. And he still wanted Draco to be inside him. Harry couldn’t stop him though, it felt too good. His hand went up into Draco’s hair and tugged, gently. Draco let out a moan from the mouth wrapped around Harry’s cock. That felt really good. “Fuck, Malfoy.” Harry gasped, his entire body was on fire. 

Draco shivered too and let Harry’s fingers in his hair guide him over the hard cock, moving up and down the shaft, his tongue sliding over the tip, and that’s when Harry came, and Draco took it all, swallowing. He hadn’t expected to, but he felt a sense of pride being able to get Harry off, and he wanted to show that he was happy about that. He moved off him with a pop, and then unbuttoned his pants. “You ready for me?” He asked, licking his fingers once he was done with taking off his pants. He knew he was going to have to warm Harry up before he slid his long hard shaft into him. 

Harry was gasping, doing his best to catch his breath. “I’m ready for your fingers.” He said, a moment before Draco had slowly slipped his wet fingers into Harry’s entrance. “FUCK!” Harry gasped out, biting his lip with ecstasy. That felt really good. It hurt, but it was a good kind of hurting. He bucked on Draco’s fingers. “Faster.” He said, and Draco complied, moving his fingers faster, brushing up against Harry’s prostate. “Now, I’m ready for you now.” Harry gasped, he was already growing hard again. 

When Harry said he was ready, Draco parted Harry’s legs, and slowly eased his hard member into Harry. They both gasped out loud when he was inside him. Draco could hardly believe this was happening, but it was. It felt amazing. Draco set his hips off at a fast pace, he was ready to come, he was very turned on. Harry gasped and grabbed onto Draco’s shoulders, his nails digging into him. Thankfully his nails weren’t that long, Harry was a biter. 

Draco was soon coming, it didn’t take much thrusting. Harry’s hand was moving over his own dick and then he was coming too. Draco was out of Harry seconds later, and moving to grab his clothes. He slipped into them, and then looked at Harry. “Let’s not talk about this, okay, Potter? We both got what we wanted, we don’t need to do it again.” He managed to keep from crying until he was out in the hallway. Thankfully classes were going on, and no one was going to see him. It was hard enough that he was giving up what he knew he wanted now. Draco was in love with Harry Potter, and there was no way that they could ever be together.

 

_**Author’s note: GAH MY first Drarry fic. My first HP fic ever, actually. I hope ya’ll liked, and I am sure there will be more Drarry from me. XD. Review if you like, tell me what you thought!** _


	2. Another Go Round

Chapter Two: Another Go Round

It had been a week since they’d first fucked in the classroom, and Draco couldn’t stop thinking about Harry. He had to talk to someone about it, and for some reason, had settled on Hermione Granger, she was one of Harry’s fellow Gryffindors. He hated her, and vice versa, but there was no one else Draco wanted to involve in this. It was too much to tell his fellow Slytherins. 

So, here he was, on his way to the Gryffindor table to talk to Hermione. Thankfully, she was alone at the moment. Draco steeled himself and walked over to her. “Um, Granger, can I speak with you?” He asked, surprised that he’d gotten that bit out without calling her a Mudblood, which was a very offensive term to call someone of Muggle born parentage. 

When Draco was standing in front of her, Hermione had to hold in a gasp of surprise. She didn’t know what she was supposed to say. “Um, I guess so.” She finally managed, she hated him, but she was always lecturing Harry and Ron about interhouse unity, she thought that they should all be trying to get along, even now what with the Ministry being involved at Hogwarts. Hermione wondered what this was about, it had never happened that Draco had wanted to talk to her about something in private. 

“Thanks, M… I mean, Granger.” Draco said, having to catch himself calling her something that would get her to get angry at him, and that wasn’t going to help him get all of this off his chest. “I just…. There’s something I need to talk about, and I don’t have anyone else. I would owe you one if you would let me talk about it.” He said, not sure how or where to start. It’s not as if there was any hint to how he felt about Harry, it was a complete secret. 

Then it occurred to him that Harry might have told her. That could be a disaster. Draco hoped that wasn’t the case, although it’s not as if they had talked about what they would do if anyone found out. All that had been said was Draco warning Harry that they didn’t have to talk about it again. When Hermione gave him a nod to talk, he took a breath. 

“I’m in love with Harry.” He said, trying to not say it too quickly. 

To say that wasn’t what she had expected was an understatement. Harry had told her that something weird had happened with Malfoy, but not what. Hermione wondered now what it was. She wondered if Draco had told Harry, and Harry had turned him down. Hermione didn’t think it mattered if Harry was gay, if that’s what he wanted she would still be his best friend no matter what. 

“Um, wow. Have you told him yet?” Hermione asked, taking a bite of her toast, not sure what else she was going to say. It’s not as if it was an easy thing to talk about. Especially for Draco. She knew that he had to be struggling with this. She couldn’t imagine what that must be like, to have feelings you couldn’t talk about with someone but one of your enemies. She supposed that’s what they were. 

“No…. I haven’t been able to get the words out yet…… only to you.” Draco said, still wishing he’d had someone else to talk to about it. Before he could say anything more, Harry and Ron walked up. Draco immediately was quiet. When he saw Harry though, he said, “Can we talk, Harry?” 

Ron looked at Harry askance, but Harry nodded. “Yeah, we can talk.” He said, sure that he knew what this was about. He said, “Let’s go talk a walk, yeah? It will be more private.” He added, and Draco stood, giving Hermione a thankful glance, and Harry wondered what that was all about. 

Soon they were walking along the grounds. Harry looked at Draco. “What do you have to say, Malfoy? It can’t be anything to do with what happened last week, you said we weren’t going to talk about it.” He said, a touch of judgement in his tone. 

That was something that Draco had expected, Harry to give him hell about it. He didn’t mind much, it was just how they were, and he didn’t foresee that changing anytime soon. He ran his hand nervously over his shaggy blonde hair. He was tall, just a smidge taller than Harry, although Harry was also tall. He was quiet a moment as he considered the other boy’s question, and then he finally said, “It is about last week…… there’s something I need to get off my chest.” 

Then he was telling Harry that he loved him, and Harry’s eyebrows rose all the way to his black hair, although that wasn’t hard, his hair was long and unmanageable, it always had been. He stopped their walk in front of the Weeping Willow. “What? Did you just say that you’re in love with me?” He asked, watching Draco’s face turning bright red. “That’s what you were talking about with Hermione…..” Harry mused out, not surprised when the other boy nodded his assent. 

“So what do you want from me?” He asked, it’s not as if he shared Draco’s feelings, right? He didn’t…. He couldn’t. It’s not as if they were some great romance, destined to be together like Romeo and Juliet or something. They were sworn enemies. He watched as Draco licked his lips in nervousness, and Harry remembered how brilliant it had been to kiss those lips. He found himself itching to do it again. 

Sensing the desire on Harry’s face, Draco pulled him close, under the shade of the tree, and kissed him, not with fevered passion, but tender and loving. There was passion, but it wasn’t just a kiss. Draco was trying to put his feelings into it. He was glad when Harry kissed back, and pressed closer to him. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck, his fingers catching in the hair at the nape of his neck. 

As soon as Draco was kissing him, Harry kissed back. He couldn’t help it. He’d wanted to kiss the other boy but hadn’t been wanting to make the first move. They leaned against the tree trunk, careful not to bump the knot that led you to the Shrieking Shack in Hogsmeade. Although that was an idea…. Harry whispered in Draco’s ear. “Come with me.” He said, hoping that for once, Draco would just trust him and go with him. 

When Draco heard the request, his first instinct was to refuse, but he couldn’t right now. Not with the other boy in his arms. He nodded and let Harry lead him in the tunnel, and they walked for about 20 minutes, and then they were at the Shrieking Shack. Draco looked around in surprise for a moment. 

“Is this the Shrieking Shack?” He asked, that part of the story from Harry’s third year had managed to stay secret. 

Harry nodded, taking Draco in his arms again. “It is, this could be our place.” He said, not forgetting that he technically hadn’t said that he loved Draco, too. He didn’t think that mattered right now, what he thought mattered was that he had brought Draco here, he was letting him in on the secret. “I want to make love to you here.” He added, looking into those gray eyes. 

That was all Draco needed to hear. He pressed close to the other boy, not even caring that they were likely to get detention when Umbridge found out that they had skipped class. He kissed him, this time feverishly, and the other boy kissed back, they were hurrying to take off clothes and their robes, dropping them on the threadbare couch, which actually seemed rather clean. Harry wondered if someone else was sneaking in here and using it…. Like Sirius, but that couldn’t be true, could it? 

Draco parted Harry’s legs, licking a couple of fingers and slowly easing them into Harry, who let out a squeak against the Slytherin boy’s mouth. They both let out moans as Draco’s other hand moved to the hardening length that was Harry’s cock, stroking and cupping his balls. He loved Harry’s balls, they were so big. Harry was definitely not a shower. He tried to match his finger movements with the stroking of Harry’s cock. His breath went shallow when Harry’s hand moved down and took Draco’s length in hand. 

“Fuck, Potter…..” Draco gasped out, moving with him. Harry moved to guide Draco’s hard cock into him, Draco catching on and moving his fingers to make room. They both gasped as it slid inside Harry, breathing shallowly. Draco kissed over Harry’s neck, this was heaven for him. He had noticed that Harry hadn’t said he felt the same way, and that could become a problem later, but for right now, this was enough. It’s not as if they could be together anyway. They couldn’t, really, Draco could never come out of the closet, even though it was definitely what he felt in his heart. 

Harry moved with Draco, cupping the other boy’s ass, as if he was urging the other boy to push in deeper. Which he did, and Harry cried out, it was as safe as it ever had been, with people thinking the Shack was haunted. Harry was glad that his father and his friends had used the Shack too, when they were in school, to give him the idea. He wondered if Sirius and Remus had been doing the same thing that he and Draco were doing now, he had always wondered f there was more to their relationship than met the eye. 

Then Draco’s hips were moving faster, and he let out a moan of satisfaction, and he wasn’t able to think of anything else but Draco’s cock inside him. Soon, he was coming, his hand fisted in Draco’s silky blonde hair. 

When Harry came, so did Draco. He let out a long moan of satisfaction, and he said, “Want to go again, Harry?” He knew that Harry would notice he hadn’t called him by his surname, and wondered what the other boy would think of that. “And… if you want to talk about what this means, it’s okay with me. And it’s okay with me if it’s just sex.” He added, mostly as an afterthought, because he hoped it meant more than just sex. 

“Draco, I’m not sure I know what this is yet….. Can I think about it? And Merlin’s beard, do I want to go again.” Harry said, clenching around Draco, whose hips immediately started to move again. 

 

_**Author’s note: So, apparently, this fic isn’t finished. I hope ya’ll liked. I’d love feedback!** _


	3. Enemies With Benefits

Chapter Three: Enemies With Benefits 

Draco was starting to think that maybe he could really be with Harry, as long as it was in secret. It was now coming up on Christmas, and Harry still hadn’t defined the relationship. He was still “thinking” about it, and that was all he would say whenever Draco brought it up. He wished that he could change Harry’s mind, it seemed as if Harry was fine with their situation, which Draco was coming to think of as “enemies with benefits”, since they still really weren’t friends. 

He had noticed that Weasel and Granger knew about the hookups though, so he was starting to spend more time with both of them, despite his other friends’ dismay. Draco was now out of favor with most of the Slytherins, and his school reputation was starting to change. He had fallen out of favor with Umbridge, too, which he didn’t really seem to mind, she was an awful person. Draco no longer wanted to follow along with his father’s agenda, and that was changing him. He didn’t think it was necessarily a bad thing. He was now going to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas. 

At the moment, he was heading for the Gryffindor table, it was breakfast time, and he had taken to eating with Ron and Hermione and the other Gryffindors. At first, the other students had been prickly, but the more he ate with them, the more that they got used to it. It was almost like he was an honorary Gryffindor. Draco was starting to find that he didn’t hate them just because they were Gryffindors anymore. 

“Morning.” He said without a trace of scorn as he sat down with Hermione and Ron, the twins were also sitting there. 

Hermione was the one who had started to come around to him first. She gave Draco a smile. “Morning, Draco.” She said, the twins were still calling him ‘Malfoy’, but they were starting to come round on him. She reached for some toast. “Do you need me to check over your homework?” She asked. She always did that for Harry and Ron, and she was starting to ask Draco if he wanted it done for him too. It was just what she did for her friends. She wouldn’t write it for you but she’d check yours to make sure it sounded okay. 

Draco shook his head. “It’s fine, but thanks for asking.” He appreciated that she had asked. Although he was sure his Potions essay was just fine. He reached for the scrambled eggs to put onto his plate. “Where’s Potter?” He asked, when he was around anyone but Ron and Hermione he still called him Potter, trying to keep people from figuring out that his views on Harry had changed. 

“Harry’s out practicing Quidditch, he ate already.” Hermione replied, giving him a smile. Fred and George were watching Draco carefully, as they always did when they joined him for breakfast. She wondered if the twins weren’t here if they’d be talking about Harry. They didn’t every time he ate with them, but they did a lot. 

“Seeing as how he’s playing against us tomorrow, I hope he’s practicing quite a bit.” Draco said, reaching for some pancakes. He had been trying to convince Hermione to let him into Dumbledore’s Army, and she was still dragging her feet. Harry had told him about it, and that’s why she wasn’t mad about it. It was supposed to be a secret from anyone who wasn’t in it. But he knew that she was starting to give in. 

This was when Fred spoke up. “We’re going to cream the Slytherins, Malfoy.” He said, reaching for some scrambled eggs. He took a bite. “You don’t count as a Slytherin, you’re totally a Gryffindor. Hermione, you should let him join the DA.” He said, causing all of his breakfast companions to look at him in shock. It was the first time he’d acknowledged Draco as one of their friends. 

“See, Hermione, Fred thinks I should be in the DA.” Draco said, once you spent enough time around them, you could tell them apart. He wasn’t even upset that he could tell them apart. He was glad that someone was trying to convince Hermione that he should be in the DA, too, that was quite helpful. 

“Alright, you can join the DA.” Hermione allowed, causing Draco to grin widely. “I’ll get you a coin and sign you up. But just remember what happens if you tell anyone.” Hermione said. She didn’t think he was going to tell anyone though, Draco had changed quite a lot, which honestly, she had never thought was possible. He was starting to realize how wrong his ideals had been. 

The bell rang then, and Draco grabbed his last two pieces of toast. It was time for Potions with the Gryffindors. He still sat with Crabbe and Goyle, but he wasn’t really friends with them anymore. It tended to make Potions pretty awkward. He walked with his new friends, Hermione and Ron holding hands. Draco met Pansy Parkinson’s eye, and she gave him a glare. She was no longer talking to him, and he found that he didn’t really care about that so much. 

Snape was different with Draco now too, and he had to admit, he didn’t care about that, either. Snape was torn between his affection for Draco and treating him like shit because he was friends with Harry Potter’s friends. Harry still was having trouble coming around on being friends with him, even though they were shagging just about every day. Draco was supposed to meet him after supper at the Shack, actually. 

When they reached the dungeon, Draco saw Harry, who looked freshly showered. He looked gorgeous, and Draco had to admit, he was already looking forward to meeting up with him later. He parted from Ron and Hermione, Fred and George were seventh years and had already gone up to their own class, Transfiguration. Draco settled into his seat next to Goyle and Crabbe, opening his Potions book, Snape beginning to drone on about the potion they were going to be working on. 

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting at the table across from Draco and his former friends, and Hermione passed him a note from where she was sitting. Very brave to do in one of Snape’s classes. It said: _Draco, why do you want to join the DA?_

He took his time in answering, he wanted her to believe him. Draco had done a lot of changing over the past couple of months, and he didn’t want to undo any of it. He wanted Hermione to really believe that he had changed. _Hermione, I am a different person than I was. I support Harry and Dumbledore now. I was going to be a Death Eater, Hermione. Whether I wanted to be or not. Now I want to be in the Order of the Phoenix and fight Voldemort. It could get me kicked out of my house, but it’s what I want._ After he’d written that out, he passed it back. 

Hermione’s answer was to give him a nod, and that’s when it was time to start work on the Potion, which was one that was hard for fifth years. Draco, in a bold move, gathered up his things and moved to sit next to Hermione. Snape saw this, and leveled Draco with a glare, but in a move that wasn’t really characteristic, didn’t ask him to move back. Hermione looked at Draco, her eyebrows raised. 

“I just feel better working with you lot.” Draco said, shrugging. 

It was hard for Harry to believe that Draco really had changed, and he could tell that this was going to be a thing that happened all the time. Harry wasn’t sure that he believed that Draco really was on their side now, but he supposed that if Snape could be, which honestly, he wasn’t sure he believed either, then Draco could be. Harry knew he had to tell Draco how he felt. He wasn’t in love with him, he was still just getting used to Draco being what he said he was going to be. But if he really had changed, it was quite possible that he would be able to be with Draco. 

“Okay, well, are you sure it’s not so Hermione can help you with your potion?” Harry asked, and Ron nudged him in the side, hard. If Ron was willing to accept Draco had changed, maybe he really had. Harry looked at Draco, meeting those gray eyes. 

“It’s not that, when are you going to realize that they’re my friends now too?” Draco asked, a bit exasperated. He’d known Harry was stubborn, but honestly. Draco wasn’t even sure he considered himself a Slytherin anymore. It’s not as if you could change it, but he liked to consider himself a Gryffindor. He would be the only Slytherin in the DA. 

Harry sighed as he reached for some newt’s eyes. “I suppose that I could concede on that.” He said, he was sure that he should, since Ron had befriended Malfoy. Harry was still having trouble working all of that out in his mind. He wondered what was next, if Draco was going to keep sitting with them, keep being around. It was hard for him to contemplate. 

“He’s joining the DA.” Hermione told Harry in a stage whisper. She knew that Harry wasn’t going to like that. But he was going to have to get used to it. She trusted Draco now, and so did Ron. She knew the other members of the DA would too, once they realized that Harry did. She just needed to get Harry to see that Draco had changed. 

Harry rounded on her, but his reply wasn’t as harsh as he thought that it would be. “You think that’s wise?” He asked, but he knew that she thought so, because she had told him that he was joining. Harry sighed when he saw Hermione’s look. “Alright, alright. He’s joining the DA.” He said, and got back to work on his potion, Snape walking by ceased their talking. 

* ***

Later that evening, Draco and Harry were alone in the Shrieking Shack. Neither of them had moved to start their shagging, though, they were sitting on the couch, looking at each other. Harry looked at Draco. “Are you really wanting to join the DA and the Order?” He asked, he wasn’t sure how Draco would manage to get away with joining the Order, but they’d talked about how Draco wanted to at lunch. 

“Yes, Harry. I don’t know why you’re having such a hard time accepting that.” Draco said, looking at Harry with an eyebrow raised. He didn’t know how he was going to manage being in the Order, but he really wanted to join. He was going to have to make other arrangements for living quarters once his parents found out, though. Draco just wasn’t sure what he was going to do in that situation. Maybe Ron’s parents would let him stay, or Sirius would consent to letting him stay at the Order headquarters. 

“Can you really blame me? Why would I believe that you’ve changed?” Harry asked, despite their conversation, they were sitting like a couple would, their legs wrapped up together. They were facing each other, and Harry noticed how close to his crotch Draco’s foot was. But he didn’t feel the need to try and move it. 

Draco moved closer, moving his legs, sitting next to Harry, putting an arm around his lover’s shoulders. “Because, Harry, I’ve been trying to show you how much I’ve changed. I don’t know how else to convince you.” He leaned out and kissed him then, his tongue moving softly into Harry’s mouth. 

Harry couldn’t help but kiss him back, and it was freaking him out how much Draco was starting to feel like his boyfriend. They shagged every free moment they could get, Draco was becoming friends with Harry’s friends, he was in the DA, it was feeling very much like a relationship. Not that Harry minded being in one, he just wasn’t sure that being in one with Draco was a good idea. Draco told him every time they had sex that he loved him, and Harry felt bad that he wasn’t able to say it back just yet. 

When Harry kissed him back, Draco tugged him closer, pulling him onto his lap. Harry’s arms slid round his neck, and Draco’s slid around Harry’s waist. Neither of them seemed to be in a hurry though, just content to sit and snog. Draco broke the kiss, looking into Harry’s green eyes. “When are you going to get it through your thick skull that I love you?” He asked.

As Harry looked into those gray eyes, it’s like it clicked, like magic. He brushed his hand through the hair at the nape of Draco’s neck. “I guess right now.” He said, leaning forward and kissing him again. When they broke to breathe, he said, “You’re my boyfriend, okay? That’s what I’m ready to say.” 

“Okay.” Came the blonde’s reply. 

 

_**Author’s note: Wow, two updates in two days. I can’t promise that will keep happening, but I really hope that ya’ll like it so far. Hang in there, I think it’s going to be amazing. Review if you like!** _


	4. Happy Christmas, Harry

Chapter Four: Happy Christmas, Harry

Christmas was looming ever closer. It was just a few days away. Everyone who was going home had left already, and it was just Harry, Ron, the other Weasleys, and Draco as far as their gang went. Draco really wished that he could stay in Gryffindor Tower with them instead of all by himself in Slytherin. Draco was heading down to the Christmas Eve dinner, there were only a handful of teachers too, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Sprout, and Trelawney. Draco was glad that they were here together, although he wished that Hermione was there too.

Ron waved him over as soon as he saw him. They were all gathered at the Gryffindor table, even the teachers. Draco greeted them all with a “Happy Christmas” and handed Harry a present. “Here, love, I wanted you to open this now.” Draco said, there were a couple of other things he’d gotten for Harry that were most assuredly in the Gryffindor common room in Harry’s pile. 

Harry took the present, and opened it slowly. Inside was a pin, in the shape of a broomstick, that he could pin on his shirt. “Oh, Draco, that’s brilliant. Thank you, love.” He said, and gave Draco a kiss, everyone teasing. 

“Blimey, get a room.” Ron said, teasing in his tone, as he reached for the pumpkin juice to fill his cup. 

Draco threw a napkin at him. “Shut up, Weasley.” He said, laughing. He was really having a good time with these friends, and it was startling to him. Draco had never thought that he’d be friends with Harry Potter, let alone dating Harry Potter. But he really was happy about it. It was amazing if you really thought about it. He slid an arm around his boyfriend’s waist. “It’s Christmas and we’re happy.” He said, sticking his tongue out at his friend. 

“Yeah, Ron, unless you want to join them.” George cracked, and everyone laughed. Ron threw a spoonful of mashed potatoes at his brother, hitting George square in the face. This caused more laughter. “Joke’s on you, Ronald, I like mashed potatoes.” George shot back, amidst his own laughter. 

Harry looked at Draco. “Walk with me a moment?” He asked, and his boyfriend nodded. Harry led him out into the hallway, so they could talk. Harry asked, “Help me pin this on?” He held up the pin. Draco gave him a smile and nodded, moving to help pin it to Harry’s shirt. 

“You’re….. I can’t believe you, Draco. This present… it’s really brilliant.” Harry said, looking into his boyfriend’s gray eyes. He didn’t know how he was supposed to live up to that. He had gotten Draco some things, but none of them were as nice as this pin that Draco had gotten him. Harry didn’t let his eyes stray from Draco’s face. “And you’re really… you’re really having a good time with us, aren’t you?” 

Nodding, Draco settled his arms around Harry’s neck. “Yeah, I am. I told you, Harry, I’ve changed. They’re my friends too, now. I just wish Hermione was here. But I’m glad she had her parents to go home to and I already sent an owl wishing her a happy Christmas.” He said, knowing how weird it must still be for Harry. It had been weird for Draco at first, but he was just fine now, he was glad that he had them in his life. “Dumbledore said I could join the Order too, when I’m old enough, and he sees no reason why I can’t come and stay at Grimmauld Place during the summer if I want to.” 

That was news to Harry’s ears. “What about your parents? I know you haven’t told them yet…. But you know that Lucius isn’t going to want that at all.” Harry said, sliding his arms around Draco’s waist. This was feeling more and more comfortable, more and more like it was where he was supposed to be. “I wish I had somewhere to offer you to stay if they kick you out…. But I can’t imagine that the Dursleys would welcome you to the house, especially if I told them that you’re my boyfriend.”

Draco said, “Actually, Lucius doesn’t know, but Mother does.” He had sent an owl to his mother. He had wanted her to know how happy he was. He’d also wanted her to know that he was out as far as being a Death Eater. He had told her she could disown him if she wanted, but he was going to be in the Order, and the Order would protect him from her and Lucius if necessary. He hadn’t gotten a reply back, so he wasn’t sure how she felt about it.

“She might have told him, but I don’t know for sure. Whether she did or not though, she hasn’t sent an owl back. So I don’t know what her feelings are about it. I could get there at the start of holidays and my stuff could be on the lawn.” 

Harry could hardly believe it. If Draco was telling his mother, then it was official. He really was on their side. That was when he knew that he loved him too. Merlin help him, he was in love with Draco Malfoy. “I love you, Draco.” He said, looking into those gorgeous gray eyes. He couldn’t believe it, but he really did love him. 

The look on Draco’s face was priceless. “Really?” He asked, and Harry nodded. Draco kissed him then, spinning around with him. Harry laughed, letting the taller boy spin him off the ground. Before he or Draco could say anything else, Ron showed up. 

“Come on, you wankers, we’re eating, and McGonagall is totally pissed.” He said, giving them a grin. Ron couldn’t believe that Harry was gay, and dating Draco Malfoy of all people. Ron was happy for him though, if that’s who he wanted to be with. Ron had really thought something was going to happen with Cho Chang, but clearly not. The whole school knew about Malfoy and Harry, and people either thought that it was disgusting or they were way too involved in it and were asking questions and telling them how cute they were or something. 

Draco nodded, setting Harry back on his feet, and reaching down to take his boyfriend’s hand. Before they could get far, they heard his father’s voice calling out across the hall. “DRACO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” Came the furious yell of Draco’s father Lucius. 

“Father?” Draco asked in disbelief. He and Harry turned to face Lucius and Narcissa, who both looked upset. “What are you doing here? I told Mother, I am not coming home, I am with Harry now, and I don’t care what you think about it.” He said, he knew that they wouldn’t try anything with Dumbledore around. 

“You are joining the Order?!” Lucius demanded to know. He didn’t know what he was going to do with Draco, he had thought he’d been raising him right, and he wasn’t. Now he was gay, which Lucius thought he might have been able to deal with, but now he was dating Harry fucking Potter? Really? This was unbelievable. “You cannot join the Order.” He said, he couldn’t come out and lecture him on being a Death Eater right now, but he could lecture him on joining the fucking Order of the Phoenix. 

Draco looked at his father, Harry squeezing his hand tightly, to let him know that he was there for him. Draco looked at Lucius. “Yes, Father, I am joining the Order. You can’t stop me. I will figure out somewhere else to live if I have to.” Draco told him, folding his arms tightly. He didn’t know what he was going to do. But if he had to go on without his parents, he could. He knew that he couldn’t do what they wanted him to anymore. He had to be himself, and he had changed from the boy who had been their son. 

Lucius said, “We are here with your things, you are no son of mine.” His tone was sharp, and Draco wasn’t surprised at all, it was why he hadn’t chosen to tell Lucius, because he knew that this had been going to happen. He didn’t know what he was going to do but he would figure something out. 

“Fine, Father, I was prepared for this. I knew that you’d disown me, and I am prepared to be who I really am without you.” Draco’s voice was shaking a bit, but Ron and Harry were still standing with him, and Draco knew they would have his back no matter what happened. That was strange, he had never felt that before. Loyalty. He couldn’t believe it. It was amazing. It felt really good. To know that he had friends who had his back. 

Narcissa actually looked upset about this, that she was going to be upset without him. She looked sorrowfully at Draco, but didn’t say anything. Draco wondered if she was afraid to speak up. He was sure that was it, because Draco had a suspicion that Narcissa was willing to accept whatever she had to about Draco to keep him in her life. Draco wondered if he should speak to her, but he didn’t want her to get Lucius upset with her. He had never been a wife bullier, but that didn’t mean that he wouldn’t start now. 

“Just go, Father. I don’t need you in my life if you aren’t going to accept me as I am.” Draco said, and to his surprise, his parents did leave, and Draco felt relief, but he also felt sorrow. He loved his parents, even if sometimes his father could be evil. Draco felt tears come to his eyes, and Harry told Ron to go on in and they’d join him in a few minutes. 

Harry brushed some of Draco’s blonde hair out of his eyes. “It’s okay, Draco. I’m here for you…. I know that it’s not the same, but I’ll be here until you tell me to go.” Harry said, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend, and holding him tightly. He wanted Draco to know that he would always be there for him. It was still weird to think of Draco as someone who was really in his life, and not his arch enemy anymore. Wonders never ceased. 

Looking into Harry’s green eyes, Draco said, in a wobbly voice, “I’m okay, Harry. I….. I will always love them, but if they can’t accept me for who I am, I don’t need them in my life. I am going to have to figure out some kind of living arrangements….. And have my things put somewhere till I do.” Draco knew that he didn’t need most of what they had brought for sure, he already had his most precious possessions here with him at Hogwarts. “My mother looked like she might come around though…. I’m going to hope for that.” He said, burying his head in Harry’s neck for a moment, taking a deep sniff. 

They went back inside to eat, and Ron offered Draco a room at the Burrow, which touched Draco more than he wanted to admit. He said they could send his things on the day after Christmas, and his mum would get him all set up in Ron’s room. Ron told Draco he’d be glad to share a room with him. Draco didn’t know how he had gotten lucky enough to have friends like this. Draco had been a horrible person, and he knew that he shouldn’t get to have friends like this, who actually wanted to be there for him. Draco was glad that he was getting a second chance to be a better person. 

“Thanks, Ron, I think I’ll take you up on it. It’s not as if I have anywhere else to go. Are you sure it’ll be okay with your mum and dad?” He asked, they were just finishing up eating, and it was time to head up to bed. 

“I’ll send them an owl, but I think it’ll be okay.” Ron said. “I kind of thought already that it might have been an issue, and I wrote to Mum to ask her if it would be okay for you to stay if Lucius and Narcissa kicked you out, and she said it would. She also wanted me to tell you that if Harry trusts you, then she trusts you.” Ron shrugged. “I forgot to tell you that, sorry.” 

That also touched Draco more than he wanted to admit, his eyes were bright with unshed tears. He nodded. “Thanks, Ron.” He said, he actually regretted not coming around sooner, because he wanted to be the person that Harry was proud to be with. He wanted to be a better person, and he could have been that person all along. Now he was, though, and he didn’t want to waste a minute of being him. The new Draco. 

Harry walked with him to the Slytherin dorms, which were down in the dungeons. Draco stood with Harry outside, wishing he could sleep with Harry that night, he didn’t want to be alone. He was the only Slytherin who had stayed for the holidays. “I’ll see you in the morning, love.” Draco said, sighing and kissing Harry softly and tenderly on the lips. 

“It’ll be okay, Draco. I love you.” Harry repeated, it was getting easier to say it the more he said it. He brushed his hand through Draco’s blonde hair. “You are a good person, Draco. Don’t let your parents not accepting you change you. You’ve changed for the better. Don’t let them define you. Be who you want to be.” Harry said. He was more than a little worried that Draco would go back to who he used to be, but he was choosing to have faith that he wouldn’t. 

“I don’t think I’m ever not going to love hearing that. I don’t care what you got me, that’s the best thing I’ve ever gotten. You’ve made it the best Christmas ever.” Draco told him, and after a few more snogs, Draco went inside. He had meant what he’d said to Harry. It really was the best Christmas he’d ever had. He went to the dorms, to start getting ready for bed, and when he was finished, he sat down to write a letter to Hermione, wishing her a happy Christmas and to tell her that Harry had finally said he loved him. Draco also included the visit from his parents, and told her that he was going to be staying with the Weasleys. He was starting to think of Hermione as his best friend, and that was really surprising to him. He thought it was kind of hilarious though, because of how he had felt about Muggle borns. He refused to let himself think the bad word anymore. 

Life was going good, and he hoped that that wouldn’t change. 

 

_**Author’s note: So, this story won’t stop coming out of me. I hope ya’ll are liking. I’m sorry it’s so fluffy, but I can’t help it. That’s usually not what I write, so don’t get too used to it, I am sure some angst will be coming soon. Lets me know what you thought if you like!** _


	5. Everything Changes

Chapter Five: Everything Changes 

The first day of term after the holidays was also Draco’s first DA meeting. Draco knew that it would most likely have some problems, even though he had been consistent with his actions the best couple of months, that didn’t mean that everyone in the DA was going to be happy with him joining. Draco was prepared for anything that they threw at him though. He wanted to make sure that he showed them he had changed. 

His things had been sent to Ron’s, and he was glad that he had somewhere to go. Plus, if it got around to Lucius and Narcissa, it would kill them. He knew that Lucius really hated the Weasleys, considered them blood traitors. Draco had used to too, but that was before Harry changed him and his life. Draco wouldn’t want to change back now. He liked who he was now. 

At the moment, he and Harry were walking up to the Room of Requirement to get to the DA meeting. This is when Umbridge ran into them in the corridor. “Hello Professor.” Draco said, immediately letting go of Harry’s hand, he didn’t want to give her any ammunition if he didn’t have to. It was bad enough that Harry’s hand held the scars from his detentions with her. 

Umbridge looked at them with a glint in her weasley little eyes. “Where are you two heading off to in such a determined hurry? It wouldn’t be a class, those are over for the day. Could it be something that has been decreed off limits?” Draco hated this woman, she was one of the worst teachers he’d ever had in his life. Thanks to Harry changing him for the better, that was. 

“No, Professor, we’re just out for a walk. Spending some time together before bedtime.” Draco lied smoothly, Harry standing nervously next to him. Draco hoped Harry didn’t mind him speaking, but he was just trying to keep suspicion off them. He knew it was a bad lie and it wasn’t going to convince her for long, but he had to say something. 

“Maybe you should get a little closer to somewhere else then, such as the Great Hall. I am sure that you both have some studying to do.” Umbridge said with a touch of impatience, and Draco wondered how she could be real. How she wasn’t just magic in front of them. She was totally evil. 

Harry was just trying to avoid detention. He was tired of writing out ‘I must not tell lies’ so many times, Draco commented on the scars quite often, wishing that he could take them away from him. Harry said, “We’ll do that right away, Professor.” He tugged on Draco’s hand, which he reached out to take again, he hated not being able to hold Draco’s hand. He and Draco would have to go down the hall a bit and hide until they were sure she was gone. He didn’t want to have to walk all the way down to the Great Hall and back. 

It took about ten minutes for her to move on, and Harry breathed a sigh of relief. They were lucky, they’d have to be more careful from now on. “Come on, love.” Harry said, tugging on Draco’s hand and they snuck out of the hallway they were hiding in and hurried up another flight of stairs and they had reached the Room of Requirement. 

Everyone was already there, and Harry apologized for being late, telling them what had happened. Then he said, “And we have a new member today, Draco Malfoy. I know some of you are going to have trepidations about that, but I trust him, Ron and Hermione trust him, and he’s committed to joining the Order when he’s old enough. If we trust him, you can give him a chance too. Believe me, it surprised me as much as it has surely surprised you.” Harry said, a lock of his messy black hair falling over his forehead. 

No one spoke, and after an awkward pause, and then Harry got them to work on their Patronus charms. Draco wondered if he’d be able to do it, and what his Patronus would be. He was paired with Ron, Hermione was working with Neville Longbottom. Whom Draco was sure was dating Luna Lovegood, he and Ron had a bet going about it. Ron was on the side of they weren’t. Draco and Ron both started to work on the charm, and got giggling when Terry Boot’s Patronus, which was a bear, started to attack Hermione’s, which was an otter. 

Harry wanted to be harsh, but he was pleased at the sight of his boyfriend letting go and having some fun. He just gave them a look and told them to get serious, and then circulated around the room some more. Cho Chang was working with Zacharias Smith, and both of them were having trouble. Harry told them to work on happier memories. Harry could tell that Cho was disappointed with him, because she had had a crush on him. It was obvious. She hadn’t been one of the ones to tell Harry how cute he and Draco were. Harry was fine with that though, he didn’t have a crush on her anymore. It was just how things were. 

When the lesson was over, Draco and Harry hung back with Ron and Hermione. The next lesson would be about Patronuses also, they were going to keep on it till they got it right. Harry was writing something on the blackboard and Ron and Draco were discussing Draco’s Patronus, which was a serpent. None of them had been surprised. Harry was just finishing his writing when Hermione spoke to him in a low voice, as if she was trying to keep Ron and Draco from hearing. 

“I saw Cho watching Draco pretty hard. Do you think she’s going to quit? Or tell someone?” Hermione asked. She wouldn’t have thought Cho was the vindictive kind, but Cho had been staring at Draco pretty hard. Especially when his Patronus had turned out to be a serpent. Draco had been pretty happy about that, that might not have helped the situation. 

Harry turned to look at her. Draco and Ron were busy laughing about something, and he knew it was safe to talk. “I’m not sure, do you think so? I think everyone else accepted it after the lesson, and Draco proved that he was just here to learn. I guess we’ll have to keep an eye on her, and if she looks like she’s going to talk, we’ll talk to her.” He knew that Hermione had taken precautions about people telling, he just didn’t know what they were. 

Hermione nodded. “It’s not a great plan, but it’s a plan nonetheless.” She said, and turned to their significant others. “Come on, guys, we have just enough time to grab a snack before bedtime.” She said, she was starving. She reached out and took Ron’s hand. “I know you’re starving.” She told him, and before he could disagree, his stomach growled. 

They all knew the way to the kitchens, and they all started to head down the way. They knew how to speak to the house elves to get them to cough up some good snacks. Hermione was against using house elves, but she was starting to relax about it, because refusing to eat did her no good. She was still the president of S.P.E.W., which Ron insisted on calling SPEW, despite Hermione’s protestations. 

Soon they had reached the kitchens, and the house elves moved all over themselves to help them out with some midnight snacks. Harry, laden down with biscuits and cakes, gave Draco a kiss. “I’ll see you tomorrow, love.” The Slytherin house dorms weren’t far from where they were now, so here was where they had to part ways for now. 

“See you at breakfast, love.” Draco agreed, kissing him back. Then he parted from his best friends and Harry, still hardly daring to believe his life. He was carrying a roast beef sandwich, some chocolate chip biscuits, and a couple of cupcakes. He was pleased with how his first DA meeting had gone, and he was looking forward to the next one. He had been very glad to be allowed in the group. 

Of course he was still thinking about how to keep Umbridge off their backs. Draco was also worried about the Inquisitor Squad, which had been formed to patrol the halls and tattle tell on students. Draco would have been glad to be able to join the Squad at the beginning of the year, but now he saw them for what they were. Troublemakers. 

****

When he got to the Slytherin common room, Pansy Parkinson was waiting for him. “What do you want, Pansy?” He asked. He didn’t want to talk about whatever it was she wanted to talk about, he was sure. She’d been crushing on him since first year, and he hadn’t ever been interested in her. Draco had always known that he was gay. He wasn’t one to date people that he wasn’t into. 

Pansy folded her arms. Her brown hair was down, and it hung down to her back, she usually wore it up and Draco hadn’t ever known how long it was. She gave him a glare. “You were hanging out with Potter and the Weasel and his Mudblood again, weren’t you?” Draco thought she was quite brave to use the Mudblood term around him now, he had hexed Crabbe and Goyle for using it the other day. 

“What’s it to you?” He asked, settling in at one of the tables with his snacks, taking a bite of his sandwich. It was delicious, as he knew it would be. He didn’t know that he cared what she had to say. It wasn’t going to change his mind about anything. “And if you call Hermione a Mudblood again you can find out what it was like for Crabbe and Goyle when they called her that.” 

Pansy’s face took on a shocked expression. “Crabbe tried to tell me we’d lost you… I didn’t want to believe it.” She said, and she watched as he ate, clearly he didn’t care what she had to say. That hurt her more than she wanted to admit. Pansy brushed her hand through her long wavy hair. “Thanks for nothing, Draco.” She said, moving to head up to the girls’ dormitories. She could hardly believe that they’d lost Draco to the dark side. It really wasn’t fair. 

*****

The following morning, as Draco was making his way up to breakfast, he was stopped by Snape. “What do you want, Severus?” He asked, Snape was his godfather, and he was used to being less formal with him than everyone else. Not that he cared anymore, Draco was now not trusting him, like his friends. 

“I’d not be so familiar with me if I were you, Draco.” Snape said, and Draco fought the urge to roll his eyes. He wondered what Snape even wanted, it’s not as if they had anything to talk about anymore. Draco had been on the fast track to be a Death Eater, but now that wasn’t going to be possible. “I think you can stand to be late for breakfast with your new friends and that Potter for a few moments.” 

“Just tell me what it is you want, Professor.” Draco said disdainfully, folding his arms. Draco wasn’t going to forgive Snape if he missed Harry eating, he had a different class this morning than he did, and they wouldn’t get to see each other till after lunch. 

Snape began with, “Ten points from Slytherin for your insolence, Malfoy.” He said, and Draco did roll his eyes that time. Snape wasn’t one to take points from Slytherin, he was Head of Slytherin House. “I want to know why you are going around with the Gryffindor lot.” He said, and Draco wondered if he could get away with lying. Not that he would be able to get away with the truth either, not that he could TELL him the truth. 

“I want to, Professor.” Draco said, this was true and it was something that he could say. Draco brushed his hand through his curly blonde waves. He didn’t know what else he was supposed to say. He glared at Snape. “What’s it to you? I’m allowed to be friends with whomever I want.” He said. “If I told my parents I wasn’t going to change for them, what makes you think that I’m going to change for you?” 

Snape was really angry looking by then, and took twenty more house points from Slytherin, and let Draco go. He headed up to the Great Hall, saying hello to Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom on the way to his boyfriend and his friends. He’d also met Cho Chang’s eye, and she had glared at him. Draco didn’t know what he was going to do about that. He was concerned that she was going to break the charms Hermione had put in place and tell someone about the DA. 

“Morning, love.” Harry said when he saw Draco, and gave him a kiss. Harry was pouring himself some pumpkin juice and Ron was reaching for bacon. Ron reached for the eggs also, as Draco sat down, very glad that he hadn’t missed breakfast with them. He told them about Snape taking away house points, and everyone reacted just like he thought that they would. Draco loved being right. Let’s just hope that he was wrong about Cho Chang. 

 

_**Author’s note: Hi. So, I hope ya’ll liked, and not to be JK Rowling here and mess with people’s headcanons, but my Draco is Alex Pettyfr. I also do not see Harry as Dan Radcliffe. Sorry, but as much as I like the movies, some of the casting I disagree with. Anyway, I hope you feel like telling me what you thought! Again, don’t get used to the fluffy. :)** _


	6. All About Us

Chapter Six: All About Us

It was a cold evening a couple of nights later, and Harry and Draco were alone in the Shrieking Shack. They were lying in a tangle of limbs on the sofa. Draco had used the handy charm that Hermione had taught him to make fire, and it was burning in the fireplace and in front of them in the air, above the coffee table. Draco looked at Harry, still unable to believe that he was his. “It’s getting harder and harder to sneak out here.” He said. 

“I know, love, but we’ll manage.” Harry said, they were working on an essay for Defense Against the Dark Arts, but not very hard. Neither of them cared about getting homework done for that class. Harry brushed his hand through Draco’s hair. He loved playing with Draco’s hair. It was gorgeous. 

Draco put down his quill, and turned to look at Harry. “Are we going to talk about it or not?” He asked, referring to Harry’s new Occlumency lessons with Snape. Draco was a fan of them talking about it, but if Harry didn’t want to he completely understood. He knew that Harry had been having trouble keeping Snape out. 

“We’re not.” Harry said, clamming up. He didn’t want to talk about it right now. He had been enjoying the quiet time that he and Draco were having right now. Even with their homework. Harry pulled away, adjusting his glasses. He didn’t want to talk about Snape. It was bad enough that he wasn’t learning to keep Snape out like he was supposed to. Hermione had been lecturing him on it, and Draco had been helping her. There were things that he wasn’t supposed to be seeing. 

Draco sighed and moved next to Harry, wrapping an arm around his neck. “Love, I didn’t mean to upset you. If you don’t want to talk about it, we won’t, okay?” He said, turning Harry’s face so that he was looking at Draco. Draco looked into those green eyes. Those green eyes that he dreamed about on a daily basis. He loved them so much. He loved Harry so much. “I just want you to know that you can speak to me about these things if you want to.” 

Leaning his head against Draco’s, Harry nodded. “Now, are we going to talk, or are you going to shag me?” He asked, before he was kissing Draco, pushing him back against the sofa, licking the roof of Draco’s mouth, which he knew drove him wild. He was rewarded with Draco’s length hardening against his. Harry’s hands moved to unbutton Draco’s shirt. 

When Harry’s hands were on him, Draco could hardly focus on anything else. He kissed him back with as much fervor as Harry was giving him, not sure that he wanted to do this. He was slowly losing the ability to think with Harry kissing him like he was. Draco pressed closer, taking off Harry’s shirt and coat, tossing them both to the floor. They worked each other out of their jeans, and Draco parted Harry’s legs, licking his fingers and slipping them inside Harry. 

Harry groaned as the fingers slid inside him, and his hips bucked against Draco’s. He kissed him deeply, his hand moving through Draco’s curly hair, shivering as he did, he loved playing with Draco’s hair. It was so soft and silky. It was so blonde. He loved that about it too. “I’m ready for you…..” He murmured against Draco’s lips, and as soon as he did, Draco was inside him. 

They moved together, moaning and groaning each other’s names. Soon they were both coming, with a shudder and a gasp. Draco stayed inside him, and Harry laid on top of him, breathing and listening to the sound of Draco’s heartbeat. He didn’t think that shagging him to get out of talking about Occlumency was a good idea, but at least he didn’t have to talk about it. He sighed as Draco moved out of him slowly. “Let’s just lie here for a bit, okay, love? I don’t want to move just yet.” 

“We don’t have to move yet.” Draco said, it was snowing to beat the band outside, and he would rather not deal with that. He just wanted to lay here with Harry for a bit. They didn’t have long, they’d have to get up to the school soon actually. He just didn’t want to go yet. It felt so nice just laying here with his lover. 

They only sat like that for a few minutes more, and then they started gathering up their things. Draco still wished he could get Harry to talk about what was going on, but he knew it was impossible. Draco didn’t know how Harry could be so stubborn. Okay, he did, because Malfoy himself could be stubborn on occasion. The Occlumency lessons weren’t working either, because he knew Harry was still having trouble keeping Snape out of his mind. He sighed and slung his bag over his shoulder. 

“What’s wrong, love?” Harry asked, hoping that Draco wasn’t about to say that it was his lessons with Snape. He’d known that shagging him would only keep him off it briefly. Harry really didn’t want to talk about it. He was having nightmares about what he’d seen in Snape’s head, he hadn’t liked seeing James and Sirius making fun of Snape like that. Harry hoped that Draco would see he didn’t want to talk and just leave it alone. 

“Nothing, love, nothing.” Draco replied, hoping that was enough for Harry. He didn’t want to force Harry to talk about anything that he didn’t want to. However, he would eventually. Draco didn’t want Harry to be worried about things that he couldn’t change. He had to be worried eventually, but Draco wasn’t going to force him right now. They also had other things to worry about. 

“Well, what do you think about Cho?” 

Harry looked at Draco. “What are you talking about, love? She’s just an acquaintance. Why would you worry about her?” 

Smiling softly at him as they started their walk to Hogwarts, Draco said, “No, love, I mean, do you think she’s going to tell on Umbridge about the DA?” Draco honestly was worried, she had been sending him looks whenever she saw him in the hallways. He didn’t have any classes with her, because she was a sixth year, but whenever she saw him at any time she was glaring at him. Draco was starting to get worried. 

“I think she’s too upset about Cedric to get too involved in exposing us to Umbridge.” This was honestly what Harry thought. He’d been observing Cho as often as he could, and she was always crying. It was something that he was feeling sorry for her for. He just wished that he could express his condolences to her without her seeing it as more than it was. Cho had made it clear that she liked him. Harry thought that was a bit pointless of her, but it was a common problem with girls to be in love with gay boys. 

“Well I hope that you’re right, love.” Draco said, as they kept walking the tunnel. Soon they were coming up on the Whomping Willow and the cold outside. Draco pressed closer to Harry as they walked, wanting to keep warm as long as possible till they got to the school. That’s when Hagrid stopped them. They were surprised that he was even still on the grounds, Umbridge was out to get him because she knew he was on Dumbledore’s side. 

Hagrid said, “Are you two going ter come fer tea? It seems like it’s been ferever, and I could use the distraction.” Grubbly-Plank was still teaching Care of Magical Creatures, and they had to admit, they were sad about that, they liked Hagrid’s classes. Although the girls were enamored with Grubbly-Plank, she had gotten some unicorns for class. 

“Did you know where we were Hagrid, or did you just see us while you were out?” Harry asked, only Ron and Hermione knew about their excursions to the Shack, but that didn’t mean that someone hadn’t seen them even though they were careful. He was hoping that Hagrid had just seen them on his way back to his house or something. 

“I was on the way back ter me house.” Hagrid replied. “I saw yer.” Hagrid hadn’t said much about what he thought about Draco and Harry dating, but he was acting as if he trusted Malfoy, and that was a surprise, but they had just guessed that he was accepting him because Harry trusted him. There wasn’t anyone Hagrid trusted more than Harry and Dumbledore. 

Draco said, “We have some time tomorrow, Hagrid.” He wasn’t sure how to act around Hagrid because he wasn’t sure what Hagrid felt. He assumed that he trusted him, but he’d never come right out and said it. So Draco did his best not to give him a reason to distrust him. It was easy because he worked on that every day with most of the school. Especially the DA. 

They promised Hagrid that they’d come and see him the following afternoon, and bring Ron and Hermione if they were free, and hurried back up to the school. They parted before they wanted to, since they were in different houses. Draco hated to leave Harry. He headed down to the Slytherin house dungeons, he was going to have to work some more on his essay before he went to bed. He settled in at his favorite table in the common room, by the warm fire. 

He was soon joined by Theodore Nott, one of the other Slytherins in his year, one who hadn’t actually stopped talking to him because of his new views. “Hey, Draco.” Theodore said, as he settled in at the table with some of his own homework. Draco had often wondered if he was gay too, but he hadn’t asked him yet. It could be a hard question for someone to answer. 

“Hey, Nott.” Draco said easily. They weren’t exactly friends, but they were friendly enough. It was why he called him by his surname, he didn’t feel familiar enough to call him Theodore. He scribbled along with his quill, he was writing about not questioning the Ministry, which was what the subject of the essay was supposed to be about. Draco hated to write it, it was one of the reasons he’d been taking his time with it. It was abhorrent to him. 

“Can I ask you something, Draco?” Theodore asked. He was wondering when Draco had known he was gay. Theodore thought he might be too. He actually had a crush on Draco, but he knew that it wasn’t going to get him anywhere. He could tell how into Potter Draco was. Theodore actually thought it was sweet. 

That seemed reasonable, and Draco said, “Yeah, you can ask me something sure.” He wondered what it could be, it’s not as if they were really friends. He wondered if they would become friends. Nott wasn’t a bad guy, he was just quiet. Draco put down his quill and looked at Nott, waiting for him to speak. 

“When did you know you were…. You were into boys?” Theodore asked. He was thinking it was okay to tell Draco about him as long as he didn’t tell him that he had a crush on him. He didn’t want to make things awkward with him. Draco was the only other boy besides Harry that he knew was gay, and it would be nice to have a friend who knew what he was going through. 

Draco said, “I always knew I was gay. I didn’t know how I was going to come out, but I always knew. It was just something that I knew about myself.” He brushed his hand through his curls. “Why are you asking me? Are you gay too?” He asked. 

“I think I might be, yeah.” Theodore replied. “I just…. I’m not sure. I haven’t even kissed a boy yet… but it’s all I can think about.” It was true, all he could think about was kissing a boy. He wondered if Draco would help him out with that. It was only a kiss, after all. It’s not as if he would be cheating on Harry. And that’s if he chose to say anything about it. No one would know. 

Draco said, “Well you probably are, do you ever think about kissing girls? Or being with a girl? If you do, then you might be bisexual. But if you don’t, then you probably are gay. And there’s nothing wrong with that. If you like boys it’s just who you are and it’s okay.” 

“I never think about girls, I never have.” Theodore replied. He was focused on Draco’s lips, and before he knew it, he was kissing Draco. 

“Oi!” Draco sputtered, pushing him back. “We can be friends, Nott, but you can’t just go and kiss me. I have a boyfriend.” A very serious boyfriend, as far as Draco was concerned, he’d found the person he was meant to be with. “Don’t kiss me again, or we can’t even be friends.” He said, looking at him. Was Nott in love with him or something? Draco hoped not. It would be nice to have a friend in Slytherin. 

Theodore said, “I’m sorry, Draco. I just couldn’t help myself. I won’t do it again.” He added, brushing his hand over his brown hair. Theodore didn’t know if he should feel guilty or not…. It was only a kiss. And he hadn’t planned it. Theodore wasn’t usually one to feel too guilty about things, but he didn’t ever do things that he needed to feel guilty for. Usually. He kept to himself quite a bit. 

“I’ve got work to finish, Nott. You can talk to me about this later, I don’t want to leave you high and dry. Maybe Harry and I can talk to you about it together or something.” Draco told him, and Nott left him alone. Draco didn’t think he should tell Harry, he had told Nott not to do it again and that he had boyfriend. Draco didn’t see the point in upsetting him if he didn’t have to. They had worried about Cho Chang, maybe it was Nott they had to worry about. 

 

_**Author’s note: XD. So there’s a new worry for Drarry in Theodore Nott. I’m reading a Drarry fic right now where he’s gay, so it was a bit inspired by that. I hope you liked, and I am sure that a new update won’t be far. I am really into this fic right now.** _


End file.
